


Day 2 Special Work First Heat

by ElenaGraysonNS



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Titans are bastards
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Conner era nuevo en muchas cosas, pero apredenria a su manera, pero las cosas con Omegas y la culpa son cosas que no sabe como manejar.Un bar, Jason y el descubrimiento que los libros mienten.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Day 2 Special Work First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un Canon divergence, o sea, se acerca al canon pero con alteraciones. Titans es Omegaverse.

Day 2- Especial First Heat

Conner no sabía exactamente qué hacía en ese lugar… bueno si lo sabia, pero ahora dudaba si su razón era una muy buena razón.

Tenía recuerdos de una voz que le indicaba que debía ser una gran persona antes de un héroe, no sabe quién esa persona mayor, regresando a su dilema actual.

Aunque no entendía mucho en el asunto de sentimientos, o demás, él sabía que no le gustaba esa sensación en su pecho cuando los Titanes mencionan a Jason Todd.

El fue el primero que le agradeció por algo, no le pregunto muchas cosas, pero le sonrió, eso causó unas cosas en su pecho, pero ahora también por su culpa se alejo.

No sabía que no era inmune a las balas, maldecía a Luthor por eso, claro si supiera maldecir.

Pero ahora se encontraba afuera de un bar dudoso de las afueras de San Francisco, recuerda a Garth y Raven decirle que no era buena idea, y que tal vez Dick se enojo, despues de todo es su hermano Omega quien se alejó.

Todos pensaban que estaba en camino a Gotham, pero Conner memorizo los latidos de su corazón, y estaba muy lejos de Gotham.

Cuando entró,el aroma le hizo inconscientemente frunció su nariz con disgusto, él podía poseía un mejor aroma, era inevitable-

El lugar era pequeño, tanto que al fondo del lugar pudo encontrar a su objetivo-

Jason había crecido unos centímetros y tenía un poco mas de musculos todo en menos de 5 meses, sabía que todos se sentían mal por cómo lo trataron, pero después de la traición de Rose, eso lo terminó totalmente bueno--

“JAJAJ Jódete bastardo paga!” Jason río mientras señalaba la barra de billar frente de el, sonrió prepotente como un hombre lo doble de su tamaño. “Algún problema, viejo.” Jason se paró frente de el, retando con una sonrisa de medio lado. El hombre definitivamente era un alfa, pero no un estúpido.

“Ten tu dinero, puta.” Jason siguió sonriendo y agarró el dinero. “Quisieras tener mi trasero, estúpido.” Jason lo empujo mientras se acercaba a la barra y pedía una bebida.

Conner suspiro antes de intentar acercarse. Medito en su cabeza las palabras pero cuando llegó con Jason solo pudo murmurar un leve: “H-hey.” Jason lo miro antes de fruncir el ceño.

“Que carajos quiere aquí.” Jaso gruño mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. Conner estaba seguro que eso no era nada Legal.

“Te he estado buscando, todos de han buscado.” Jason rió con cinismo.

“A la mierda todos ustedes.” Jason siguió sin mirarlo, pero Conner no sabía exactamente que mas decir.

“Y-yo… no se que te puedo decir, siento lo que te hicieron, lo de Rose--”

“Puede no mencionarla… solo-- no lo hagas.” Jason negó con la mano mientras miraba a Conner. “Mira se que estas viendo todo lo del mundo, pero creeme es una mierda total, los Titanes más, siempre supe que no se podía confiar en nadie.”

“Hey… y-yo- “ Conner suspiro mientras se sentaba a un lado de Jason en la barra. “Tu me agradeciste y me sonreíste, yo, fuiste el primero, no se que paso despues, pero me explicaron un poco.”

“Te explicaron cómo ser un bastardo como ellos.” Jason rio, pero Conner solo se acerco un poco mas, habia visto como Dove hacia eso con Hawks, levantó su rostro acercando su mano a un rizo de la cara de Jason. “Me dijeron que cuando te sientes feliz y te palpita el corazón puede ser amor.”

“Mierda. Mira creo que te explicaron diferente, amigo.” Jason río, pero era una risa sincera, amable, Conner frunció el ceño mientras volvía a sentir ese latir en su pecho. “Creeme el amor a primera vista no funciona así, los libros mienten, las personas aun más.”

“Hey tu puta, quiero la revancha.” Conner miro como el Alfa gordo comenzaba a acercarse hacia Jason, pero antes de que Jason lo encarará, Conner le gruño fuertemente. 

Jason lo miro sorprendido, el hombre se alejó como Conner le volvió a gruñir y se acercaba al hombre. “Adiós.” El hombre asintió y se alejó.

“Wow. Veo que si te enseñaron algo útil.” Jason se burló, pero Conner solo miro, sentia una sensacion extraña, la idea de ir y golpear al hombre era muy fuerte.

“Y-yo-- Quiero golpear algo.” Jason sonrió antes de señal la salida. “Oh amigo, en mi lugar hay un saco de box, te durara poco, pero Bruce puede pagar otro.” Conner volvía a sentir como Jason caminaba a la puerta. “¿Vienes?”

Conner asintió., aunque no sabía porque sentía su boca muy húmeda. estaba haciendo mucha saliva, pero no le tomo importancia.

Cuanto llegaron al lugar de Jason, Conner inhalo el aroma en el hogar, era una cabaña vieja pero con una chimenea.

“Rente este lugar, quería alejarme de todos.” Jason dijo mientras acercaba una bebida a Conner. “Es jugo, chico.”

“¿Aqui tienes tu nido?” Conner pregunto, pero Jason solo se comenzó a ahogar con su cerveza. “Ohh eso no le debes preguntar a las chicas, menos a un omega. Es algo íntimo.” Jason explico, pero Conner solo se confundió más.

“Cuando un omega entra en madurez, crea nidos, donde espera en su calor procrear con un Alfa, para generar un vínculo de pareja y tener crías.” Conner dijo rápidamente, era algo que su mente conocía pero no sabia de donde.

“A la mierda eso. Mira, ya lo dije, los libros mienten. Yo soy un ‘mega pero no lo parezco, se supone que debamos ser como rameras de los Alfas, que no podemos hacer nada solos…”

“No has presentado… Rose lo confirmo.” “¡Mierda que lo hizo!” Jason gruño mientras respiraba hondo. “Eso era algo privado, nuestro sexo no fue tradicional.”

“Ella es alfa.” Conner preguntó Jason suspiró. “Si, es algo de explicar, eso no se ve en los libros.”

“Enseñame.” Jason lo miró como si hubiera dicho un pecado maldito. “¿P-porque yo, mierda?” Conner se encogió de hombros.

“Soy un alfa, pero nadie me quiere explicar me dicen que siga mis instintos, pero yo quiero saber que es el sexo, no el apareamiento…” Conner pensó antes de murmurar- “Me lo debes.” Jason abrió los ojos de sobremanera antes de señalarse y fruncir el ceño.

“Crees que porque cogi con Rose, cogeré contigo, oh no amigo, ¡No necesito un puto alfa en mi vida!” 

“Puedo olerlo.” Conner inflo sus mejillas. “Lei que cuando un omega está interesado su aroma se hace dulce. tu hueles muy dulce.” Jason parecía no comprender, Conner se acerco e intento el movimiento de Dove, pero ahora si toco la mejilla de Jason. “Hueles muy dulce.”

“Oh… Joder.” Conner gruño mientras Jason se intentaba alejar. “Conner esto-- mierda hombre es mi calor. ¡Mi primer puto calor llega contigo!” Conner ronroneo. “Mi boca está llena de saliva… ¿Sabes porque?””

“GENIAL, mi primer calor con tu primer rutina. Oh solo me puede pasar a m---mmgh” Jason mordió su labio deteniendo su gemido como la nariz de Conner rozaba su glándula de olor de su cuello. “Mierda. mierda. mierda.” Jason jadeo como Conner pasaba su lengua en su cuello.”

“No quiero esto…” Conner murmuro dejando sorprendido a Jason, Conner parecia un niño pequeño que se quejaba. “Yo no quiero aparearme contigo, no asi, pero--- mi cuerpo se mueve solo.”

Jason dejo salir un suspiro. “¿Te gusto mucho, verdad?” Conner asintio, Jason siguio mordiendo su labio, antes de sonreir.

“Que se joda todo.” Jason tomó la barbilla de Conner y comenzaba un beso lento, antes de que ambos profundizaron el beso, cuando se separaron, Jason mordió el labio inferior de Conner.

“Vamos a tener sexo, un calor, necesito distracción.” Jason dijo mientras mostraba su cuello en sumisión. “Ven Conner.” Conner se quedó en su lugar, viendo como Jason se dirigía a su cuarto, dentro de él, una pequeña cama se encontraba llena de almohadas y sábanas acomodadas alrededor. “Te invito a mi nido, amigo.” Jason se recostó mientras deslizaba su ropa de poco a poco. “¿Aun quieres esto, Conner?” Jason preguntó con burla, pero la excitación en sus ojos.

Conner se quitó la ropa, cuando ingresó en el nido, pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo estaba feliz. Jason estaba recostado, con sus manos señaló su cuerpo, antes de llevar sus manos a sus pezones. “Creía que anidaba por rencor.” Jason río mientras gemía por cómo sus dedos rozaba sus propios pezones.

Conner lo miró encantado, podía ver, no, podia oler como un liquido salia de la entrada de Jason, Conner recuerda ver una película, que una mujer hizo lo mismo, Conner supo qué hacer.

“OH MIERDA” Jason jadeo cuando sintió la lengua de Conner en su entrada, lamiendo su lubricación natural. “Ohhh...ahhh mierda.” Jason sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía como electroshocks en su cuerpo cuando Conner lamia desde su entrada hasta la punta de su miembro.

Conner miro como mientras su lengua se movía, el cuerpo de Jason se estremecía. “V-vi esto en--mmmm” Conner gimió como sentía palpitar su pene. “Antes de penetrar. Dedos.” Pero antes de que dirigiera sus dedos a la entrada de Jason este lo detuvo. “Me toca---” Conner frunció el ceño, pero dejo que Jason cambiara de lugar, Conner se recostó boca abajo, mientras veía como Jason tomaba su miembro erecto y lo posicionó a su entrada.

“A la mierda la preparación. Oh si dios.” Jason sonrió como su ano apretaba cada centímetro del miembro de Conner. “Ahhh mierda, mierda , mierda.” Jason jadeo cuando sintió como su todo el pene de Conner entraba en el.

“Me aprietas, pero no duele… yo me quiero mover---” Jason lo detuvo. “Espera yo aun...mmm” Jason tomó las manos de Conner y las posicionó en sus pectorales. “Tocame, alfa.” Conner gruño antes de sentarse y volver a tomar los labios de Jason, mientras en una mano apretaba un pezón de Jason y con su mano comenzaba a tocar el miembro del omega. “Necesito esos libros.” Jason río mientras comenzaba a bajar y subir encima del miembro de Conner.

“Oh Conner, oh dios. mierda.” Jason jadeo fuerte, Conner podía ver como su miembro entraba y salía de Jason, pero cada vez que entraba, esas paredes lo apretaban, pero se sentía genial.

Conner tomó sus cadera y aumentaba la velocidad, Jason dejó de moverse pero sus gemidos y al sonrisa en su rostro no se desaparecia.

“Oh puedo sentirlo yo--- oh si.” Conner detuvo sus movimientos, como sintió como un su nudo se hinchaba. “No puedo anudarte, no es correcto. Estas en calor.” Conner jadeo como Jason comenzaba a moverse por su propia cuenta, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de Conner, jadeba en a pocos centímetros de su boca.

“Aun estoy consiente y yo quiero esto, quiero tu nudo, quería darte una mamada cuando vi como gruñiste a ese alfa, dios, quería doblegarme allí para que me tomaras, tomaras mi garganta como tuya.” Jason jadeo como Conner comenzaba a lamer su cuello. 

“Dame tu estúpido nudo, seré bueno alfa.” Jason dejó de hablar cuando Conner volvia tomar el control, Jason ya no pudo formular ninguna palabra como el oxígeno no se retenía en su pecho, las caderas de Conner golpeaban con rapidez, su entrada comenzaba a contraer, Jason abrió sus ojos sorprendido como Conner comenzó a mover su mano en su miembro mientras lo embestía.

“Oh dios, lléname con tus crías.” Jason grito como su orgamso lo aplasto, la idea de llenarse de crías de Clon de Superman. “ Jason no tuvo el tiempo de recuperarse ya que un segundo orgasmo lo golpeo cuando el nudo de Conner se hinchó en su interior, bloqueado los, rociando líquido dentro de él.

Jason ronroneo con satisfacción, y suspiro cuando miro como Conner se había mordido la mano, hasta hacerla sangrar.

Jason tomó su mano.y comenzó a lamer la sangre de Conner. “Wow eso estuvo…” Jason asintió. “Con Rose fue diferente ella no--- Oh Joder amigo-” Jason gritó como Conner volvió a embestir ingresando su nudo más profundo de él. “No Rose, tu y yo únicamente.” 

Jason sonrió mientras posaba envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Conner. “Posesivo.” Conner río antes de volver a tomar sus labios. “Al parecer, eso es malo.” Conner pregunto con inocencia pero Jason solo volvió a besarlo lentamente. 

“Tu hermano me matara-” 

“A la mierda Dick, aun nos queda todo una semana, Chico clon.” Conner sonrió mientras volvía a besar a Conner.

De hecho nada era como los libros y a la mierda los titantes

**Author's Note:**

> Recorde mucho a Rojo y Secretos de Familia, pronto bebe, pronto


End file.
